Griefstricken recollections
by Bakura13
Summary: Sephiroth and Aeris have been revived and the villages and temples that were destroyed were returned to their normal state. A mysterious individual walks amung the land and causing fragments of the past to be reborn.CURRENTLY REWRITING. REDONE: Chp 2
1. REDONE:Phoenix Downs,Perilous Prophecies

Chapter 1 - Phoenix Downs and Perilous Prophecies  
  
[I'm rewriting this of course and I'm changing quite a few things so the story will be longer and make more sense ^^ Enjoy! Oh, and I played more of ff7 and I somewhat know how Vincent acts and stuff. I took down the later chapters so I can get those done properly] As he lay on the icy granite floor, he groaned painfully as he felt most of the bruises and gashes all over his body sting at once. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the broken rock ceiling, only twelve feet above his body. The man struggled to get up slowly, wincing as he could feel the wounds bleed more and he rested his sore back on a large rock behind him. His long silver hair hung loosely over his shoulders, blanketing across his back as if it were a layer of proof that he was surely alive. The pain and sights were real. The ends of his long beautiful hair were soaked in blood... perhaps his own, perhaps someone else's. He closed his eyes again and sighed slowly, trying to clear his head properly.  
  
'Who am I...' He asked himself in almost a silent plea. 'I am... The great Sephiroth... but... I thought I was dead... I'm still in North Crater...?'  
  
He snapped his eyes open, upon hearing the sound of footsteps lightly walking across the ground, but it still echoed in the empty cave. He feared for the worst, seeing that he was basically defenseless within the state he was currently stuck as. He immediately reached for his grand and powerful blade at his side... only to find that it was not there at all. He looked around frantically, painfully seeing the Masamune ten feet beyond his reach. Sephiroth winced immensely and tried to stand up, only abling himself to fall back down to the floor in burning agony.  
  
"Sit back and stay still..." Growled a voice from the shadows; echoing along the walls.  
  
Sephiroth scowled... what did this person take him for? He wouldn't be able to stand up for barely a minute without falling back down from the bruises and wounds. He looked harder into the shadows that lay bleak in front of him; a curtain of darkness and death. As a completely black robbed figure stepped into the pool of light that he himself was sitting in, emitted from a hole in the cracked ceiling. The mysterious person, or even creature, walked up to him, holding a single bowl of some sort with both hands. The being stopped right in front of Sephiroth, lowering the bright emerald green gaze towards his facial features. Sephiroth glared back, ignoring how injured he looked as he tried to make the being back off.  
  
The individual knelt down to his level and held the bowl in front of him, as an offering and spoke in a softer voice; Sephiroth automatically catching that it was a female. "Drink this and stay quiet..."  
  
Sephiroth looked at the bowl and found its contents to only be water. He accepted it and started to drink some of it slowly, trying to steal a glance at the unknown person's facial features. She slowly pulled back one of the sleeves on one arm, revealing the very lightly tanned skin on her arm as she reached into one of the hidden compartments of her robes. Sephiroth took that idle moment to cleanse his face of the drying blood and to freshen himself up a bit; using the remaining water he had saved. He sighed slowly, enjoying the feeling of the cold water on his face. He glanced down as one of his hands were lightly grasped and pulled forward by the hand of the mysterious girl. A single multi-colored materia was set gracefully in the palm of his hand, and then his hand was eased closed around the dim colorful orb.  
  
"The humans you have destroyed and slaughtered will now be released from death's hold." Started off the girl, setting one hand on her knee and the other on Sephiroth's fist. "The ruined and smoldered places will return to their once whole state, no explanation for the life around it. You are living and as will everything else mentioned... I am not a goddess, an immortal or any sort of spiritual guide... I am one in the same as are you one in the same. You are given a second chance to live your life, whether it is to destroy it once again or to live with it peacefully. I release you from the blackened orb and it shall remain with me, as will your weapon of death until the time is ripe for returning...."  
  
She released her hand from Sephiroth's and held it out, the palm facing the ceiling as a small circle of light glowed dimly then the Black Materia sat in its place, reflecting the sunlight onto the walls in an extravagant fashion. She closed her hand, hiding the materia and the Masamune came shooting from the ground, straight towards the two. The girl shot her hand out with lightning reflexes and caught the mighty sword by the hilt, holding it completely still and horizontal.  
  
"... That's not possible! No one can control or use the sword but me." Growled Sephiroth.  
  
"That is true. I cannot wield the sword as expertly as the owner but I may stow it away for safe keeping... remember your chance, Great Sephiroth... for it is your only one..."  
  
She stood up and backed off into the shadows, not tripping nor stumbling. It was as if she were one with the shadows as the sleeve slid smoothly back down her arm and she vanished completely into the darkness.  
  
"Wait a moment... where are you going? What is your name?" Called out Sephiroth, only to bitterly get his own voice echoing throughout the cave in a mocking fashion.  
  
He sighed once again, hanging his head down. He was getting no where and it looked like he would be stuck in North Crater for a long time. He opened his hand and lifted it to his eye level, balancing the fragile color changing orb on the palm of his hand. He raised an eyebrow slowly as the colors started getting brighter, and the material was warming up by every passing moment. Sephiroth dropped the materia on the cold floor and shielded his eyes with his forearm as the bright light got to an unbearable level. After the brief moment of silence, Sephiroth's sharp hearing could pick up the happy chirping of the morning birds. He eased his eyes open carefully, letting them slowly adjust to the brightness of the morning sun, which also warmed his bare back, and felt the soft grass along with the morning dew tickling his bare chest.  
  
"... What's going on?" He asked himself out loud; sitting up carefully.  
  
He looked down, seeing no flesh wounds, bruises or any more blood spilling from his insides. Thankfully to his relief, he still wore his long black pants and boots so he would not have to walk around nude. He glanced around where he was and his mako green eyes widened. He was sitting in the center of the yard of the Shinra Mansion. He glanced through the gates, at the still standing town. He stood up, and stretched slightly as he felt his back crack from his long death rest. He walked up to the mansion's front door and reached for the doorknob, pausing for a moment.  
  
'... What the hell am I waiting for... I've been to this place before. I basically OWN this place.. sort of. Shouldn't be any different really... Come on, Sephiroth, stop acting like a wuss.' He scolded himself.  
  
He pushed the door open and stepped inside the dark place. The floorboards creaked and groaned with each stride he took. The mansion looked somewhat in order... a little less dusty, but normal nonetheless. As he pushed the bookcase to the side and walked down the older rotting wood steps to the basement, Sephiroth could feel this chill down his spine. Half of it being that the temperature was dropping, and that something was bothering him at the back of his mind.  
  
'... Someone else must be here...' He thought to himself.  
  
He stopped at the center of the staircase and jumped down, allowing his mako-induced airborne powers to ease him to the floor safely. He walked down the corridor, glancing around the darkness and finally reached the old hidden lab and library. He pushed the heavy door open and heard a click, right behind his head. He shifted his bright gaze and looked behind him, his eyes narrowing into cat-like slits as he saw Vincent Valentine, holding his Death Penalty directly at his head. Vincent was certainly ready to kill Sephiroth right there and now, as he narrowed his red piercing eyes at him.  
  
"How in hells name are you still living..." He growled deeply, feeling every band of hatred rise up to the surface. "No matter... you won't be after I'm through with you..."  
  
[Annnnd, that's the redone chapter one ^^ I personally like this one better... so.. how was it, readers?] 


	2. REDONE:Near death and bliss

Chapter 2 - Near Death and Bliss  
  
[And this is chapter 2, redone. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Final  
Fantasy 7. The character Nikkarii is an original character of mine.]  
  
The City of the Ancients was almost silent and was back to its original state, yet the center of the city hid a girl at the bottom of the crystalline pool of water. She opened her deep green eyes and was greeted with the sight of the blur of blue and light green colors. She struggled to sit up from the bottom of the deep pool, but the stab wound on her stomach prevented her to do so. She shut her eyes tightly, attempting to cry out in sheer pain, only to have precious bubbles of her air escape from her lips as they made their floating journey to the surface; holding her pained cry and releasing it to the heavens for anyone to hear. Aeris could feel the cold water seeping into her mouth, down her throat, sliding into her pink lungs and slowly suffocating and choking her; taking away the life that hung by a single string. She could hear a single dull splashing noise from the surface, perhaps her savior; her knight in shining armor to rescue her from the abyss. She felt a strong pair of arms grasp her lightly and pull her up to the surface. When she broke through the water's barrier, she was placed on the platform and Aeris gratefully accepted the air that was presented around her. She gasped and coughed, spitting out the water that almost sent her to death. She fell forward on her hands and knees, struggling to regain her breath and looked up slowly, her long brown wet hair sticking to the sides of her face.  
  
"S-Sephiroth!" She gasped, seeing a black-cloaked figure wielding the masamune.  
  
The unknown creature sat down on the railing of the platform, looking down at Aeris with the bright green eyes from the darkness of the hood and remained silent as she slowly ran her claws across the long blade of the mighty sword.  
  
"... You're not Sephiroth." Aeris said quietly, keeping her fear-stricken eyes glued on the creature.  
  
Aeris stood up slowly in slight pain and clasped her hands near her face. She watched cautiously as the robed figure reached into a small pouch and removed a glowing multi-colored materia into view. It was tossed to Aeris, who caught it gingerly and looked down at it, as the other person continued to trace her claws across the blade. Aeris looked at the materia and noticed that it was glowing brighter, feeling her own pain within the deep gash through her stomach and back fade away slowly. She looked up suddenly, hearing her savior painfully hiss in agony. She slowly walked over to the other creature, slowly pulling the hood back that concealed her facial features. Thin strands of black hair, with blood red highlights fell across a young woman's pale face and Aeris stumbled back, seeing the masamune clatter to the floor and the young woman falling on her hands and knees in complete agony.  
  
"Please, let me help you." Said Aeris softly, seeing a trail of blood slowly start to run down the young woman's face.  
  
The woman shivered from the pain, flattening her cat-like ears and stood up, grasping the railing with one hand for support and clenched her stomach with the other, feeling the blood soaking through.  
  
"... Why did you do it?" Asked Aeris, becoming more concern. "Why did you save me? You're terribly injured... it was like you took my injuries away from me and damned you with them!"  
  
Aeris stepped forward to help the cat girl but the feline woman put up a claws hand in protest. "A-actions... always come with consequences... always..."  
  
Elsewhere, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and made no effort to move away from the gun that was pressed against the back of his head. He was in no place to fight off the red-eyed vampire-like being.  
  
He raised his hands slowly, as in a sign of peace. "I don't know why I am alive, Vincent... I am as curious as you are and I would like some decent answers myself... a true man does not go in a battle for death with an unarmed man..."  
  
Vincent growled,, removing the gun slowly from Sephiroth's head but keeping his finger on the trigger. "I want to know why the hell you are still alive and well... Cloud destroyed you long ago..."  
  
Sephiroth sighed in relief and lowered his arms back to his side, raising his eyes towards the ceiling in time to hear bounding footsteps on the upper floor. Vincent cringed noticeably, hearing the oh so obnoxious voice that he hated to dearly.  
  
"Vinnie! Where are you? You know who I am!" Yelled Yuffie. "Damn, this place is a mess!"  
  
The old Shinra Mansion stairs creaked and groaned as Yuffie ran down them, two at a time. As soon as her gaze caught the view of Sephiroth, she slid to a halt, snatching her Conformer from its sheath.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuffie snapped, jumping into a battle stance.  
  
Sephiroth shot a cold glare at Yuffie and decided to ignore her. He then remembered the odd materia that he had in his pant pocket and took it out, looking at it in wonder. Yuffie's eyes widened at the materia, which she assumed was rare and her thieving instincts took over.  
  
"Heeeeey, Sephy. Buddy old pal." Said Yuffie casually. "Can I see that materia you got there?"  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pocketed the materia, walking back to the main floor to glance out the window. He pulled one of the blinds back and seethed, seeing Cid's awfully parked airship sitting a little too close to the town.  
  
'That bloody fool is going to break things... why in hell's name would he do that?!' Growled Sephiroth to himself.  
  
He looked back at Yuffie and Vincent and his mind thought up of an idea. "One of you two ask... Cloud if he would be so kind to transport me to Cosmo Canyon. There is something quite important that I wish to attend to."  
  
Yuffie made a face. "I'm going to get Cloud but he's not going to give you a damned ride!"  
  
With that, the ninja girl ran outside to the Highwind. Sephiroth shook his head slowly when she returned with Cloud, weapons drawn. Cloud narrowed his dark blue eyes at the former SOLDIER General in hate.  
  
Sephiroth smirked slowly. "Surprised to see me alive, aren't we."  
  
"... I killed you." Growled Cloud, tightening his grip on the Ultima Weapon. "This can't be possible."  
  
Sephiroth pushed some of his long silver hair over his shoulder. "Yes, I thought as much. If you want to find something more surprising, I suppose we should go back to Cosmo Canyon. If -I'm- alive, then that flower girl, the Cetra should be alive and walking as well. Does that interest you?"  
  
Cloud sighed heavily and lowered his weapon. "I really hate to say it but you have a point... don't you DARE try anything funny or I'll be sure to kill you for good, Sephiroth."  
  
The cautious group approached where the Highwind was idling and Cid's cigarette almost fell right out of his mouth.  
  
"Are you three playing a damned joke?!" He roared, grabbing for his spear. "He's supposed to be dead, damn it all!"  
  
Cloud shook his head slowly, almost in defeat. "Cid, we need a lift to Cosmo Canyon. From what's happened, I think Aeris is alive too and we'll have to go back to the Temple of the Ancients to make sure..."  
  
"NO!" Yelled Cid, grinding his teeth. "I am not letting that little-"  
  
"You swear too much." Cut-in Yuffie.  
  
"- Onto my airship!" Finished Cid.  
  
"... Just let it go..." Cloud then muttered. "Ignore him and hope that he goes away."  
  
Cid swore and flicked the butt of his cigarette to the ground, climbing into the airship. This was going to be a long night indeed, he thought as he was starting up the controls. 


End file.
